Jojo's bizarre adventure:the city of stands
by starstrikeAmari
Summary: Their are many various stands and bizarre locations in the world of the Joestars, bizarre adventures are a common occurrence. This bizarre adventure is a story of Amarie goldien, a man who recognizes her and a forgotten city that not even Jotaro was able to unravel. Who is running this city? why is it full of only stand users? and why are so many drawn to it like moths to a flame?
1. Intro:Amari goldien -star strike

The sun rises on a new day, the rays of light seeping through the glass and between the red velvet curtains of a high class mansion in the beautiful city of Paris, shining onto the sleeping face of a young nineteen year old girl with long blue hair with a blue ribbon on her head, giving her the appearance of having a pair of cat ears. The light hitting her eyes makes a pair of sparkling golden eyes blink open from agitation. "Ugh...I told mom not to open the curtains…" She rolls over under the covers to get away from the light, but realizing she isn't going to be able to fall back asleep, she begrudgingly gets up and goes to fix herself up.

As she rises up, her full height is realized, she stands at 6 feet tall and due to her odd fashion sense of covering most of herself. Her well toned muscles are in clear view, despite living in such a high class home. She very clearly was determined to keep her body fit, something her mother never understood. "Another day, another god damn reason to get out of here." She quickly catches her mistake and snatches her wallet, pulling a dollar out and putting it into the swear jar before Sammy arrives. "whew, okay, need to remember not to do that." With that mental note, she begins her morning routine, which consists of brushing and dressing before going downstairs to her mother's maids cooking breakfast for her.

"Happy birthday miss strike!" One of the prettier maids calls from the kitchen after taking notice that strike had taken a seat. "Your mother has been waiting for you, while we cook, you should probably go see her." The maid says as she tries to speak over the sizzling of bacon and other foods on the pan.

Strike can be heard letting out a loud groan of annoyance. "Do i really NEED to? I mean whenever she keeps secrets until a set date, it's never any good. Especially when she asks me to see her first thing in the morning."

"I'm afraid so, now run along now." The maid waves her hand and Strike, albeit begrudgingly, gets up to walk over to her mother's room.

With a knock on the heavy wooden doors, another absolute goddess of a woman opens the door. Her hair is long, slightly puffy with some curls as her eyes are a deep blue with a mellow yellow dress that is slightly larger than she needs it to be. "Ah, it's wonderful to see you again, my child." With a sweet smile that only strike has grown immune to, she extend an inviting hand. As she hides her other hand behind her, gripping a precious family 'heirloom' that she is about to pass down to strike...by force.

"Yea, yea, i get it." With a bite of disrespect she gently moves the hand away. "What do you want to see me about?" Strike gives a frustrated glare as her mother maintains her cool exterior.

"I wanted to give you...your birthday gift." The golden girl speaks in her smooth fresh/italian accent that she and her descendents speak in. Before strike can open her mouth to speak, her mother's hand smoothly glides out from behind her and Strike's iris suddenly shrinks as a spike of pain shoots from her neck, she cannot believe what just happened. Her own mother had just stabbed her in the throat with what looks like an Arrow head. "Now, let's see if i brought a proper heir into this world." With a wide, toothy, _**sadistic**_ smile as she digs the ancient arrow in deeper, through her windpipe and with every drop of blood running down her fingers and hands. Then with a violent pull and a fleshy **squelch** of blood, she retracts the arrow out, a spiritual black mist pouring out of her, along with hints of white and what looks like stars. With that, the wound freshly created by the arrow suddenly closes and heals instantaneously as Star Strike staggers back with a short scream and her hand shooting up to grip her neck. "You survived…" Mother lets out a chuckle before bursting into a laugh. "EXCELLENT!" She grins with utter glee.

" .EARTH. IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Strike stands back up, panting, both furious and confused at the same time. "WAS THAT A PRANK?!" She looks at the remaining blood on her hand, it definitely cannot be fake.

Mother shakes her head and shows the arrow to her daughter. "Not at all...do you remember the stories I told you? About my stand? 'gemini' ? " Mother drops the arrow into Strike's hand. "Well...do you?"

"...Yes, I do, That bull sh- crud about you using it to protect mmmeeeeEEEEE?!" Strike's eyes bulge as her mother's stand appears, two humanoid figures rise and form from her body, both of which have golden silk angel wings, blindfolds of white silk, smooth complexions with darker markings running along them, creating the shape of flowers, twins, ribbons and money symbols that blend into their roman-like robes. "W-WHAT ARE THEY?!"

Mother leans on a wall as her Stand remains behind her, one half, holding the other as they are ready to act on their user's will. "This is my stand, Gemini...and your stand has been brought out as well...focus on summoning it, show me your power!"

Strike looks both shocked and amazed at the stand, she always thought they were made up stories, but now that she has a stand, she can now see stands herself. "I...dont know if i can-." Without a word, Gemini suddenly lunges forward, both its forms throwing a punch at supersonic speeds and just before it lands on its mark.

"ARI!" A slightly high pitched voice shouts out as an arm shoots out of strike and blocks it, strike takes a step back...before her, is her Stand. It holds itself a few inches taller than strike herself, its skin and body look like they are made from space and the cosmos itself, stars and galaxies can be seen when gazing into her skin, it has no mouth, but has a small nose and its eyes are especially slanted and narrowed stars, taking the shape of eyes, its hair flows like smooth fire, moving slightly upwards as it's blown back by an invisible force. It also wears a ivory white dress, very simple that looks a part of a warrior queen, with a chestplate and shoulder armor, its sleeves connect with the base of her middle finger and her leggings under her skirt do the same with its non-existent toes that are covered with high heels, its final defining feature is a royal head band that is between its hair and eyes, golden, with a gem of red in its center slot.

Mother grins and steps forward, retracting her stand and examining it. "It's so beautiful...it feels powerful as well...i think i know a proper name for it. ' _ **Starlight Queen**_ ' a good name for it."

Starlight queen stands intimidatingly, a powerful aura coming from its existance. "T-this is my stand?" Strike steps forward towards it as it turns around to meet its user's gaze.

"It is...you've finally come of age, i promised to give you your freedom at this point…so, what shall you do first?" Mother waited for her daughter's first command as her own woman.

Strike pauses for a moment. The realization hit her like a brick:she's finally free to move on with her life and make her own decisions. "...mother…

 _ **I want to leave."**_ Her mother said nothing. She simply nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, what about the **arrow?** "

Mother stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Keep it...it's yours now."

 _ **To be continued ===**_


	2. intro:sparks the solider

The hot burn of alcohol filled many throats at the bar, it was late at night and a young military man was taking a much needed break after the many horrors he's seen during the war. "Ey, Sparky, need a refill?" The bartender asked his patron, when he responded with a nod, the bartender grabbed a bottle and poured him another glass, by now Sparky was already drunk to the point of near blacking out.

With a startling slam of the door and a massive boom of very annoying laughter a bunch of rich white kids in suits, drunk off their minds come in, beer in one hand, gun in the other. "SUP, LIL BITCHES!" The 'leader' of the group said, grinning like an idiot and waving a gun around, shooting a few shots into the roof. "HAHAHA, outa my way! I'm on a roll of having a good time and you peasants aint gonna stop me!" His voice sounded ear gratingly annoying, but what was worse was his friend's stupid chuckles of agreement, they were like neanderthals that think that owning a gun suddenly makes them rulers of the world. Sparky got up just as the stale piece of white bread was walking to the bar and blocked his way. "HEY, out of my way jackass-!" As the kid began to point his gun, sparky grabbed it and glared at him with a look fresh out of hell's gates.

"Kid...if you're spouting that shit, you must be a heavier drinker than me…" He was about to move the gun away, their was a loud **BANG** from the gun as the entire bar gasped. It took sparky a moment to register it, but he was just shot through the hand, out of both shock and anger, he uppercutted the young punk then punched him in the face, breaking both his jaw and nose, but as he was hitting him, the punk's two 'friends' took aim. **Four** more gunshots rang through the bar as they each shot two bullets into sparky's back, making him fall forward. Sparky felt blank, he didn't feel the pain and unknowingly, his breathing was starting to hit a certain rhythm. As the bullets popped out of his back, his wounds began to heal themselves as nearby, he felt the gentle brush of a possible sonic boom from an unknown source. He was too furious to let these punks go...but he paused when he saw what happened. Something had broken the other punks' faces and standing before him was something hed never seen before. A golden figure, with a rapidly beating heart monitor on its seemingly chrome face, a red gem heart on its chest. Its golden plated fists clenched in utter rage as its whole body is covered in markings and carvings of hearts, swirls, lines and heart monitor spikes.

The stand turned to look at its user, it was thinner than him, but far stronger than any human could possibly be. 'Back to life' was the first words that came into sparky's mind, being too drunk and used to strange happenings like this happening to him, he returned to his seat and finished his drink. "Well...i'll have time to question this in the morning."

 _ **To be continued ===**_


	3. chapter 1:First encounter

_**Chapter 1:first encounter**_

Its almost sunset in venice, a familiar young woman is walking the streets, wearing a striped black and white shirt, a beret and black jeans as she sits down and sips her coffee. "Aaaahhh, tastes like freedom." This woman is Amari, or as we know her 'Star strike' it has been a full six months since she left her old home and started her new life as a wanderer, she took all the money out of her bank, all her cloths and moved on with her life, taking in the sites. "This is amazing!" Strike really did feel like she was living the life she always wanted.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like a refill?" One of the few waiters walked over to check on her. Just as strike was about to pass him her cup, she tensed up..something felt very wrong just now. "Something wrong, madam?"

"N-no, here." she hands him her cup and looks over her shoulder, there's a massive crowd outside the vicinity of the coffee shop, but one person in particular caught her interest. A angsty looking possible teenager with dirty blond hair and deep red eyes that locked with strike's opposing golden eyes, his baggy green hoodie was also making him stand out allot more amongst the dozens of well dressed civilians between them. Feeling uncomfortable, strike had her refill to go and started speed walking away from the area, however, checking over her shoulder. She saw that the stranger had started tailing her, his movements were freakish and barely human, like parts of his brain that worked his limbs did not function properly, it didn't help that his iris was almost the size of a pinhead by the time he started trailing her, she could barely notice anything else about his face from all the shadow on him.

Strike started turning corner after corner, rushing through crowds, this is the first time she's ever felt in danger from anything, but due to her panic, she didn't realize she was headed for a dead end until she found herself trapped with nowhere to go and a shadow looming behind her as the man has caught up with her. "Y...you...you look like... _ **HER**_!" He roared out in anger like a absolute madman, an aura formed around him, strike recognized it from her own and her mother's auras...this was another stand user, with a deep breath and a quick bottling up of all her fears, starlight queen was summoned behind strike before floating around to in front of her.

"I don't know who you are and i don't know what you want, but you're clearly not going to let me leave until i kick your ass...come on, i know your a stand user, bring out your stand and let me show you why no one ever fucked with my family." Strike points at her new opponent. Shes ready to fight.

The stranger is more than eager to oblige. "S...SADIST FACTORY!" He calls out his stand as it emerges from his body. Sadist Factory is a dark gray Stand, with various bleak torn leather pieces covering its body and held together by screws, bolts and nails. These nails cover the majority of its body, and vary in size from normal to about the size of large daggers. Two large screws are impaled as shoulder cover, two rows run down its chest and back, several appear down its arms and legs and the face is made out of a metallic mask that has these massive nails stuck in the T-zone of its face

Strike grimicase at the very brutal design and takes a deep breath. "Guess all stands can't be gentle on the eyes." Both users start walking towards each other as their stands walk in lockstep with them, staring each other down with determined eyes as they are about to get in range of each other. And without a command, Sadist factory makes the first move, its arm shooting forward to strike with the tips of its fingers, aiming for Starlight queen's eyes.

"ARI!" With a shout and a swift motion of the hand at blinding speeds, she punches the strike away. She then makes both hands into fists and the first punch slams into sadist factory's stern gut. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" With a burst of energy, Starlight queen unleashes a barrage of rapid punches at blinding supersonic speeds, shouting. "ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI-." Continuously as Sadist factory starts getting slammed and pushed back, its user groaning as he feels every punch that hits his stand also hit him, albeit due to its immense durability, he feels it allot less of the impact than he should.

Eventually, Sadist factory backs off and starts blocking the punches with its much bigger arms as strike is getting closer, letting her stand get more powerful in its speed and punches. Sadist factory suddenly grabs one of the punches and brutally slams one of its nails, causing strike to yelp in pain and retract Starlight queen by a few feet. "GAH, FUCK!" Strike grips her hand, surprisingly, it...isn't damaged, however, the pain is ungodly excruciating. But it doesn't take long for starlight queen to grab the nail and pull it back out, removing the pain along with it. "That hurt like hell...but i didn't receive any damage...what kind of stand is that?" Sadist factory didn't give her much time to think before firing more nails at her from its fingers, Starlight queen dashed in front of her user and rapidly punched the nails out of the air. "I can't stick around here too long...STARLIGHT QUEEN!" Starlight queen turns around and rapidly punches the wall blocking Strike's path down as Sadist factory starts charging like a brute, dodging debris from the shattering wall.

As the wall turns into a massive hole into a abandoned store, Strike sprints through, another nail gets shot at her, giving her no time or room to dodge, Thinking quickly as she was still holding her coffee, she threw the cup at the nails, they impaled the cup but now when they hit her, its the cup that just bounces off. Another swarm of nails was making its way behind her and this time, she used starlight queen to punch the floor, causing stones to rise up and hit the nails away before they got too close, but now she had an opening due to the dust that got kicked up.

With that one, vital moment, exiting out of the other end of the building, strike makes two sharp turns and goes into another crowd, the user of sadist factory just barely got out of the dust just as she slipped away and started growling and huffing in frustration, picking the wrong direction to continue his chaise. Letting strike take a sigh of relief. "Who on earth was that?" Strike started making her way to somewhere where she can learn the directions to an airport, she didn't feel safe here anymore.

"Welp, time for a vacation...here i come London." A familiar voice of another stand user we know speaks, taking his step into the airport.

 _ **To be continued ===**_


	4. chapter 2:Crossing paths

_**Chapter 2:crossing paths**_

The rustle and bustle of the airport provided Strike with great comfort, not only was she nearly impossible to see in the crowds, but even if her stalker's stand had any tracking abilities, the sheer number of people would make her impossible to notice. Assuming she wears a hat, because that hair sticks out like a sore thumb. "One first class ticket to London, please." She offered her card, after a quick interaction, she took her ticket and wasted no time to head for the plane.

The crowd began to thin the closer she got, but someone seems to constantly be one step behind her. 'Shit! Did he find me?!' Strike grits her teeth and speeds up, so does the person pushing through the crowd behind her. She tensed up when she heard the footstep directly behind her and a hard grip on her shoulder, the world seemed to slow as Starlight Queen appears and throws a punch at blinding speeds.

"SHIT!" Strike didn't recognize the voice, but she did recognize the sound of two fists colliding, looking over her shoulder, her Starlight queen wasn't about to lay a beat down on Sadist factory, instead her fist was in a power struggle with a stand made of shimmering gold, a big red heart gem in its chest and a heart monitor for a face. The man wasn't her stalker either, he was taller, built more like a military man and was dressed in a white shirt and black vest, along with a bowler hat, it's clear his face was american, but he wore cloths more associated with what she associated with the British. "What. the. Hell is your problem, lady?!" The man leant in and said through grit teeth, no one could see the two stands so he wasn't trying to make a scene.

Strike felt embarrassed and couldn't put her words together properly. "But...i was just...you...umm...fallow." She felt even more embarrassed, she somehow forgot how to speak properly. She wasn't sure if it was because she's embarrassed for nearly punching an innocent man or because he looks surprisingly good looking.

"Look, we're just on the same flight, i am not stalking you, let's go." He walks past her and Strike follows after a moment, Strike taking her seat in first class as Sparky took his in the standard traveler area.

After its preparation, the plane begins its take off, Strike looks out the window as she holds a glass of wine she ordered, making a mental note of the 'click' she heard from the bathroom.

Sparky, meanwhile is keeping his eyes inside the plane, he took notice of a few shady people and now has his eyes on them.

After about an hour, Strike remembers that click from before. She hasn't heard it re-open or the person come out. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" She gets up from her seat and goes to the bathroom door. 'Occupied.' still someone inside. With a knock and a jiggle of the handle. "Excuse me? You've been in the bathroom since the beginning of the flight. Is everything alright?" When she doesn't get a response, she summons starlight queen, phasing her hand through the door and unlocking it. "Hello?" She cracks open the door and looks inside.

For a moment, her heart drops as she thinks she saw the red eyes of the stalker. But as the light came into play, she saw more and more details. It wasn't even tall enough to be the same man, this was an eleven year old boy at most. Short brown hair, a small black hoodie and a japanese school uniform, he didn't have his pants down and the toilet was closed. "O-oh, umm, hello."

Strike looked a little bit puzzled. "Hey, kid, what are you doing in there? It's been over an hour, have you just been sitting down?" She opens the door a bit more, she swears that she saw someone else when she opened the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just-." He seems to pause, as if trying to find an excuse. "My..big brother said if i go in here during the take off, my ears wouldn't feel as bad." He hops down from the seat. "My name is Ivan!"

"Well, Ivan, is you're big brother with you on the plane?" She offers a hand to escort him to his seat.

"Ye-." For a moment he looks panicked and immediately changes his answer. "No...i'm...alone on the flight." He accepts her hand and stands next to her.

Strike raises an eyebrow, but due to his young age, she gives him a little more leniency. "Alright, which seat is yours?" Upon getting the answer of '2B' Strike began to escort him to his seat, but when she reaches the pair in the isle, she sees a familiar face:the man she almost punched.

Sparky locked eyes with Strike as she was bringing his neighbor back. "Hey, aren't you the girl who-." He remembers it was the stands that punched and not each other. "I 'ran into' earlier?"

"Yea, umm, sorry about that..could you make a bit of room? He needs to get into his seat." Sparky moves over a bit and Ivan detaches his hand from Strike and hops into his seat. "What is your name anyway?"

"Sparks." He puts his hand forward and gives her a firm handshake. "And yours?"

"Star strike, a pleasure to meet you sparky." She bows slightly.

Sparks's eyebrow rose a little. "Star strike? That doesn't really sound like a name." It was more of a nickname than anything.

"You're right, but everyone calls me that so from now on i introduce myself as such." She smirks a little. "Now, take care of the kid, alright?"

"HEY! I can take care of myself!" Ivan huffs and crosses his arms.

"Ya sure?" Sparky receives his answer with a nod.

"Well, if that's the case, wanna come sit with me up in first class?" Strike now extended a inviting hand over to Sparky as he accepts it wnd gets up.

"Sure, always wondered what you higher class folks flew in." Sparky is led to strike's seat and she returns to here as he takee a vacant spot next to her.

"Hey, i'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we land, alright?" Strike glances at sparky just long enough to see him nod before she closes her eyes and rests.

As the flight goes on, Sparks keeps his eyes open, watching everyone he finds suspicious. When he turns to take a look at Star strike, his heart jumps as he grips his chest..her eyes were open and they were a different color..her eyes are red and she looks far more serious than she did before in the dark lighting. "S...strike?"

Strike doesn't respond, it feels like there's a massive tension and friction in the air. Her head turns to look over her seat. Shes starring in Ivan's direction, it feels like Sparky is watching a staring contest between two arch enemies...despite Despite strike having a wall between she and ivan. Strike's mouth twists into the most wicked grin possible. "Long time no see...Alex...how is your old man feeling in hell?" Her voice sounds nothing like that sweet french/italian accent she had before, she sounds more like a shady mafia sadist who just found one of her former victims. Strike's entire body suddenly goes limp and it's like she shut down and went to sleep again, leaving Sparky with a look of shock and terror from the twisted words that came out of her mouth.

"What...the...hell?" Sparky summons Back to life to fix her back into her seat. Through the rest of the flight, he now has his attention solely on Strike, to see if she does anything else strange. But when the flight land, he hesitantly shakes her awake.

"Hmm? Oh, we're here!" She unbuckles herself and stretches. "damn, that was a good nap!"

"Yea...you slept like a...total angel…" Sparky stands back up, taking a deep breath and letting strike out of the aisle as they both make their way towards the exit, but on the way their, Sparky sees something. Where ivan was sitting, now he looks taller, more in the shadows, he isn't sure if Ivan just went through a massive growth spurt or he already left and someone else took his place. "...Hey Strike...I think i'll stick with you for a while."

 _ **To be continued ===**_


	5. Chapter 3:Red runs through all of us

_**Chapter 3:Red runs through all of us**_

Strike sits down on the hotel bed, she and Sparky agreed to split all the monetary costs so long as they were sticking together. "So, what are you here in London for anyway?"

Sparky cracked his neck and gave a little shrug. "Vacation." A simple answer, but Strike had a look of doubt on her. "I'm being serious, i'm ex U.S military and i've recently retired."

"Retired? Ex military? YOU BARELY LOOK OLDER THAN YOUR TWENTIES! How can you be retired already?!" Strike's Starlight queen comes out with an equally puzzled look, as well as seeming to agree with an. 'Ari ari' which neither of them know how to translate yet.

"Eh." Sparky flops on the bed. "Don't need that much Money to travel around, i'm not a particularly high standards person." He opened the mini fridge that the hotel provided and took out a soda, taking a sip from it.

"Well, so long as you're traveling, guess we can just be like travel partners, i've always wanted to see the world! But my mother kept me cooped up in our house allot, I think the only friend i had was a traveling delinquent who'd drop by on occasion to see me when she was around town." Strike takes some sparkling water and drinks down the hole bottle with one very long sip.

Sparky nodded, a little sleepy since he hasn't had a wink of sleep for two days, but when he sniffs he sits back up again. With a puzzled look. "Hey Strike...i can smell the scent of that Ivan kid from the plane."

Strike's eyebrow rose to the point where it was almost attempting to escape from her forehead. "You...SMELL him? Like...like a dog does?"

"Well, my nose is about as sensitive as one, so yes, like a dog, if that makes sense to you. But the point is, i can smell him outside our room." Sparky got up and checked the peephole. "...Umm...That does not look like Ivan."

Strike got up and moved him over to the side, peeking through before immediately covering her mouth and stumbling back. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.' The word repeated in her mind, she recognized those eyes, it was the exact pair of eyes her murderous stalker had, whats worse is that it looked like he was carrying a small body with him, her worst thought was that it might be Ivan. "Crap! Don't open the door!" Strike pulled sparky away and kept as far away from the door as possible. Eventually, there's chatter and footsteps outside as whoever was in front of the door as the man walked away. "He fucking followed me...ffffffffffffffuck."

Sparky was still either too tired or too hungover to understand the full gravity of the situation. "..So, are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

"Right...let me explain what's going on."

After a brief explanation with her first encounter with him, Sparky now understood why she had been so jumpy and ready to punch him at the airport. "So this guy has mistaken you for someone else and as a result, he is trying to kill you with his stand?"

Strike nods. "Yea, though i haven't seen his stand do any real damage, he shot me with a nail once but it didn't actually injure me, i just felt a crippling amount of pain…" She gave the spot where she was hit a little rub, thankfully, the pain was gone.

"I...see." Sparky started making mental notes, trying to put a puzzle together. "Well, I can't let a civilian remain in danger, we may not be in the U.S and you may not be a citizen, but as ex-military, i can't just stand aside and let him come after you like that, if need be, i'll fight him alongside you."

Strike felt a wave of relief come over her, she didn't know she wanted one but she got a guardian to keep her safe from that lunatic, though if worse came to worse she'd gladly punch a hole clean through the stalker. "Thank you, you don't need to but i appreciate that you care enough not to walk away from my troubles." She extends her hand and Sparky takes it, with a shake of the hand, they were now partners until this psychopath was brought down.

A gardening girl in a greenhouse is tending to her plants, her mother may be a bit too old to work on her favorite plants anymore, but this young woman has taken up the mantel for her dear old mother. She hums happy little tunes with a smile on her face. "Mother is going to love these when sprint season hits."

Not long after she finished her thought, their was the sound of something breaking one of the windows. The girl sighed, brushing her dark black hair out of her eyes and getting up, entering the sunshine's rays, showing off her pale green skin. With a quick scan she can see a burglar climbing in through the broken window as she marches over, catching some of his partners. "Hurry up! I don't think the bitch's daughter is home yet!" She catches them whispering. With another smile, she goes through the opposite entrance.

The sound of rummaging fills the house as a team of 3 burglars start trashing the place and taking jewels...until they hear the echos of the humming. "Hmhm-hmmmm green septeeeember~"

"Shit! She's-." The leader didn't even have time to finish his sentence before a massive, thick vine suddenly grabbed his legs and the roots of a tree wrap around his throat and lift him up, slowly crushing his neck.

"B-BOSS!" A tree branch shoots up from below the second thug, redirecting itself into the man's gut and spreading out, squeezing into his bloodstream and poking out his eyes. He can no longer scream, his lungs are full of blood and the tree branches.

The third burglar does start screaming and runs out of the house, only to slam into a wall of tree bark. "Hello sir, i don't believe i said you could leave." The pleasant, gentle voice of the gardner girl came from behind him.

"N-NO, PLEASE, I-I'M JUST A NOBODY!" The man drops the bag of loot and starts shaking in fear, trying to claw through the wall as veins start wrapping around and into his legs, making him scream from having plans squeeze between his muscle tendons.

"Now you see, i'd happily let you go. But. you should have read the warnings sweetie, besides, you heard the rumors of what happens to the people who make the mistake of coming here with ill intentions. Don't worry though, I'll put your remains to good use! Go ahead, green September." The partly reptilian girl snaps her fingers as Green September covers and crushes him, slowly transforming the man himself into another plant, before all 3 men are dragged underground. "Welp, BACK TO WORK!" She walks back to her greenhouse and returns to her gardening duties.

Strike's fingers tap away on the hotel provided laptop, she's searching up the features of the man who's stalking her, to her surprise, she does find something on him, his criminal record. "Lets see...his name is...Alex, he's twenty two years old, he's been charged with stalking, invasion of private property, assault and...many...MANY possible murder cases are connected to his name."

"You sound surprisingly calm about finding that out." Sparky mumbles it out through the pillow his face is in.

"I was raised in a particularly brutal family...the kind of family where if you go 24 hours without seeing a dead body, then your parents probably aren't home." Strike doesn't seem to grasp how weird that sounds, because when Sparky looked up with very concernee eyes, she just looked confused, as if what she just said is totally normal.

Sparky sits up again and looks her right in the eyes. "The fuck is your family? A bunch of mafia gangsters?" He meant that as a bit of a joke.

"Yes, actually." Strike says, blank faced.

Sparky simply blinks. "...You and i need to have a serious talk later, i'm going to sleep for now, don't get murdered." As soon as his face reconnects with his pillow, he's out like a light.

Strike shrugs and steps out onto the balcony with a drink in hand to look over the high up london view. "Well...my life keeps getting more and more bizarre." Starlight queen pops the lid of her drink off for her and sends it shooting like a bullet across the street.

 _ **To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 4:i see you

_**Chapter 4:I see you**_

"She has been a busy bee, hasn't she?" A man who cannot be seen through the shadows. Not a single feature of him is visible besides his dark grey suit,

"Indeed, she'd make a wonderful new resident." A woman this time, her shirt is completely black, gray jeans and unlike the men, her raven black hair and red eyes are still perfectly visible to anyone in the room.

The stand that was creating the projection recedes back into its user, a young man wearing a dark black hoodie and flipping a pocket knife open and closed. "She may cause trouble, remember that our plans have not been very full proof, opening our doors to her may end up causing more trouble than creating solutions." He threw the knife at a dartboard, hitting the red dot right in the center. "And we still don't know what her stand's ability is, she doesnt use it as much as our other marks."

The room of men and women all nod in acknowledgement, but one voice speaks out, a thick british accent coming from a blond man with pretty, blue eyes that compliment the smirk he has on his face. "Well, i say we bring her right in, if she proves to be an issue, i will personally erase her...or, that alex fellow...if she misbehaves, we can have him on our side should we ever need it. Now doesn't that sound lovely?" Everyone begrudgingly nod again, they hate it when he is right. "Now, let's keep an eye on her."

The dawn breaks again, faint light shines through the clouds and into Strike and Sparky's hotel room. "Mmmm, that was a gooood rest." Sparky stretches as he gets up and hears cooking in the mini side kitchen. "Oh? Hey strike, you coo-." He turns and sees that Strike is still asleep in her bed. "...king?" He gets up to see who's cooking food.

When Sparky peeks in, he gets even more confused, Starlight queen is standing at the stove, making omelets and bacon, humming to herself as she floats a few inches off the ground. "Arriii ari arriii~ ari ari arriii."

Sparky has to take a moment to make sure he isn't dreaming, Strike's stand is working completely independently from her and she's ABSOLUTELY out of her normal summoning range. "...Starlight queen...you...can cook?"

Starlight queen turns around, blinking and nods. "Ari ari ari, ari ari, ari ari ari ari ari. Ari." Sparky cannot understand whatever Starlight queen is saying, but it's clear that she was just communicating just now.

"Ummm i can't understand you...but my

Guess is, you're making breakfast for Strike?" When Sparky sees Starlight queen nod, he walks over and takes her spatula. "Well, allow me to show you how to make it even more delicious!" Sparky takes over the cooking, as starlight queen sits down and watches intently, like a child watching the adults work with tons of enthusiasm.

Strike starts smelling eggs, which stirs her awake, but the moment the smell of fresh bacon hits her nose, she shoots up and off the bed. "Bacon, i smell bacon, whos making bacon, give me that bacon!" She rushes into the kitchen where sparky has just finished what Starlight queen began.

"Heya strike, we made breakfast." Sparky slides over Strike's plate to her as Starlight queen waves from her chair.

"WOOO, BACON, THANK YOU!" Strike snatches the plate and immediately eats the bacon strips.

"Also, did you know your stand is sentient?" Sparky points over at Starlight queen as Strike nods and swallows.

"She isn't like that all the time, often i'm the one who controls her, but sometimes she acts on her own, she's even got what i think is her own language. Though i have yet to fully translate it, but i know that when she speaks in an angry voice it means she doesn't like someone i just met or that the area i'm in feels surrounded by danger." Strike finishes up her breakfast in a matter of moments, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

Sparky makes another mental note of that. "Well, interesting to know." Back to life's hands zip out and starts spoon feeding sparky as he looks through the news on social media to see if anything is eye catching. '...? Missing person cases? Here in london?...why do i feel like they all...have something in common?' He makes another mental note and screenshots the article and people who went missing.

Strike starts taking off her cloths behind Sparky, reaching for a fresh set. Sparky turns around and immediately covers his nose, his face glowing red. "Eh? What is your face being all red for?" She has now stripped completely naked, her muscles are hard, well toned and it looks like punching her abs would most likely break the fist of whoever had the balls to do so. The backside of her hips is covered by that long blue hair and her tits-.

Sparky looks away, cheeks as red as tomatoes. "Y-you're naked! Why are you so ok with me seeing you naked?!"

Strike shrugs and starts putting her fresh cloths on. "I don't see the issue with being seen naked in private like this. It's not like it's unnatural or wrong to be seen without cloths." She buttons up the new cloths, She's now wearing a japanese male school uniform, but without any of the school insignias on it.

"And...the male school uniform?" Sparky returns to taking a look at her.

"I like the design, okay?" Strike takes her hotel keycard and opens the door. "Meet me downstairs, we're going to see if we can find a good place to lure Alex and set up a trap for him."

Sparky gets up, fixing and straightening his clothes out. "You are way too calm for such a young girl in a life threatening situation with a stalker." He crosses his arms as Strike simply gives a little smile and walks out the door, Sparky follows after having a quick drink to hydrate himself.

Down in the main lobby, Strike is keeping an eye on anyone who even remotely looks like Alex as she holds the two umbrellas she and Sparky will need in the rainy london weather.

"Hey, Strike, i'm ready to head out." Sparky walks over and gets handed one of the umbrellas, it's not raining yet but it will be soon, judging from the clouds and the fact that this is London and a day doesn't go by without rain.

"Alright, keep an eye out for any spots that look good for cornering him, hopefully with subtle escape roots if things go tits up and we wind up needing to put as much distance between us and Alex as possible." They both step outside to begin the expedition. Unaware that a new pair of eyes is following them.

The pair spends three hours walking, taking notes, marking landmarks and chatting about what would be a good plan to get Alex in a trap. Occasionally, Strike looks over her shoulder, she's noticed that certain people have been showing up allot more often than she'd like, she isn't sure if they are just fellow tourists taking a similar route. Or if they are following her. "...Hey, sparky, we need to make four right turns."

Sparky raises an eyebrow but nods. "Got it…" He gently moves Strike in front of her, making a right turn as he looks back and keeps note of everyone who's behind them.

Four more turns later confirms it. Strike and Sparky both saw the same 2 people take the same route as them. Confirmed of their suspicions, Sparky turns into an alleyway as Strike keeps going, the hooded man subtly stops at the mouth of the alley while the man in the suit began to approach Strike, who was ready to turn and beat his face in.

"Excuse me ma'am." The man behind strike speaks with a thick british accent, surprising Strike a bit as she turns around to acknowledge the man. "You seem like someone whos ready to settle down."

Strike raises an eyebrow, she isn't sure what made him think that, but she isn't. "Actually, i-." Something stops her voice, it's like something slithered into her brain. Her eyes go blank and she appears tired. "...yes, do you know a good place?" The man hands her a note before walking away. When strike snaps back to reality, her headaches and she's got the note in her hand. "What the…? What was i doing again?" She looks at the note, it's a set of instructions that she is compelled to follow. 'Go to the forest, close your eyes, walk forward, move only to where your instincts tell you.' After reading the note. She blinks and shakes her head, heading back to see if Sparky is okay.

Sparky hid from the hooded man, he seems to get confused at where Sparky suddenly ran off to. When he gets close to Sparky's hiding spot. "Back to life!" Before the hooded man could even react, Back to life's fist smashes into his face so hard that he gets slammed into the wall, causing a massive crack.

"GAH, MOTHERFUCKER!" The man turned to face Sparky only to be met with another golden fist to his nose, shattering his nose and smashing him through the wall.

"You have one chance to tell me why the fuck you're following us around before the next punch rips your rib cage out!" Sparky grabs the man's collar and lifts him up, Sparky was a full foot taller than the man as well as being built like a tank.

"BY FUCK, CALM DOWN!" The man lost any and all of his cool, he's freaking out now, he did not expect Sparky to be so brutally efficient. But he does subtly hit his distress button in his glove.

"You have till the count of 3 before imma beat your ass into mulch." Sparky's Back to life cracks its knuckles, the heart monitor on it's face starting to speed up and it's line becoming red. "3...3...on-."

"By fuck kid! We're just looking to help fellow stand users!" The man tried to say through gritted teeth as his ally's stand grips him from behind. He begins mumbling. "Abort the mission!" Just before he vanishes from Sparky's grip, Back to life punches his face so hard that he can hear the scream and the gruesome popping of his eye bursting just before he vanished.

"Damn it…" Sparky cracks his neck as Strike rushes into the alley.

"WHOA where did that massive hole come from?" Strike looks into the hole made in the massive brick wall.

"I may have punched the guy too hard, apparently he wanted to help fellow stand users, but i highly doubt that was his intentions. So i punched his eye out." Sparky walks to Strike and stands next to her. "What about your guy?"

"Well, i think he just walked past me...and I think he's the one who gave me this note, i just don't remember how it got into my hand." She holds up the piece of paper that was given to her. It's slightly crumpled but the handwriting is very neat and elegant.

Sparky took the paper and examined it for a moment. "Instructions?...it doesn't even tell you where it goes, you're just supposed to...close your eyes and blindly wander through the forest? How bizarre...if we're going to investigate it, i suggest we do it together, that way we won't be alone if we get lost. Which is highly likely, but something shady like this screams of needing someone to unravel the puzzle." He hands the paper back to Strike as she tucks it into her pocket.

"Right, Let's get back to the hotel...my...head kinda hurts." Strike holds her head, Sparky looks concerned for her. Allot more than a normal friend would be concerned.

Sparky picks strike up. "Then let me carry you." Strike's face goes red as he carries her back towards the hotel. But she is grateful for the ride, walking with such a splitting headache would have been very painful to even walk.

They reach the hotel and by then, Strike has fallen asleep with a small blush on her face. Sparky smiles and pats her head before laying her on the bed. "Sleep tight, kitten."

 _ **To be continued**_


	7. Intro:alex

"Please, miss! We really are sorry! We meant no offence!" A young blond woman pleads to the shadowy figure, she had made the mistake of making a joke out of the french. "We can't offer anything other than our apology…" She bows her head at the pair of red eyes staring down at her.

The shadow of a woman rose up from her seat. Walking back and forth in front of her desk. "...It's alright, i accept your apology." Her voice is smooth and elegant, it sounds very genuine, despite her tall and menacing appearance.

"R-really?! Oh, thank you so much!" The woman gets up and bows again. "Thank you for being so forgiving…" After being dismissed, she makes her way out the building, she thought she just angered a very powerful woman, but thankfully it seems like she's been forgiven. She gets back in the car with her husband and child. "Everything is fine, darling."

Her husband lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, thought things were about to get ugly, it's just the way that she glared at you was...chilling." He starts the car up again.

The young boy in the back with short, dirty blond hair thats tipped with black leans forward to speak. "Hey, papa, mama, can we go get ice cream? Me and little brother want some!" He was the only one in the back seat. This 'little brother' he mentioned is nowhere to be seen in the car.

His mother chuckled and pat his little head, which made him let out a small giggle. "Of course my child. I think since you two have been keeping yourselves calm for so long, you deserve a treat." The car starts moving, the child in the back hums along to a toon, occasionally whispering something to himself as if talking to someone in his own head.

The husband leans over and whispers. "It's amazing how well he deals with the disorder, he really has grown used to it." He starts nearing the park where the child's favorite ice cream cart spot is.

The woman nods and fixes her hair. She then opens the door and moves to the back seat doors and opens it for her son.

All three family members go to the ice cream cart as the child speaks up. "What flavor do you want lil bro?" He pauses as if waiting for the answer. "Are you sure? Chocolate is better." Again, another pause, the ice cream man was used to his odd behavior.

"Lemme guess, he wants vanilla, right? How bout i give you a scoop of each, on the house." The ice cream man gets a scooper as the boy squeals in delight.

Both the parents chuckle and pat his head. "You really are too kind." His mother takes the cone and hands it to her child. "Careful not to spill it, Alex." Alex nodded and started eating away at it.

As he had his treat, he looked around the area, noticing a black car with blacked out windows. It's the first one he's ever seen and they always interested his little child like mind. "Hey, mama, how can the people inside those see out?" He pointed it out for his parents to see as well.

His mother looked at it and took a deep breath. "It's...very special glass, sweetie." She subtly pulled him behind her. She was looking for the license plate of the car, but what made her heart drop was that not only were all the windows blacked out. But the liscence plate, both front and back were covered in duct tape. She quickly moved Alex away, once her husband also took notice, both parents got highly concerned, only being relieved when they see the car wasn't following them.

When Alex saw the look of relief on his mother's face, he got confused as she doesn't usually worry without a good reason. "What's the matter mama?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just...blacked out glass can look very scary." She moved everyone to the nearby playground, letting Alex finish his ice cream then go play with the other kids. "...honey, can you go investigate that car?" She looked towards her much larger and much more capable husband.

With a nod, he went to investigate as he was told, leaning down and tapping on the glass. When he doesn't get a response, he knocks on it a little harder. "Hello? Anyone inside?" When he pulled on the handle, to his surprise, it was unlocked. 'What? Who leaves a car unlocked in a public park?' He climbs inside. No one in the back seat. No one hiding in the back. What he does find is that whoever was the owner for the car was very neat and organized, not a single thing was loose, even the change had a proper container.

"Excuse me?" A loud voice came from outside the car, making Alex's father nearly hit his head on the roof as he hopped out, it was a police officer. "Is this your car?"

Immediately, he knew he would be in trouble no matter what he was about to say, but he couldn't keep quiet. "Umm...no, to be honest officer, the tinted windows and covered license plate had my wife worried, so i came to investigate, no one was inside and the door was unlocked." He was honest, but the officer clearly had to take it with a grain of salt.

"Alright, look, you clearly didn't have any ill intentions, but next time you see some shady looking car. Find a cop. Other officers may think you're up to no good, i'm letting you off with a warning this time." With a dismissive wave, he makes Alex's dad scurry off. Something still didn't feel right though.

When Alex's dad looked over his shoulder after a couple of steps, the officer was gone and the car's door was closed. It made a lump form in his throat, the car was clearly harmless...yet he felt like something about it was horribly wrong. Regardless, he returned to his wife. "Well, the car is empty so...no need to worry."

He and his wife tried to look at the bright side, but the ominous feeling was still lingering in the air for a while until Alex came back. "Oh, are you two ready to go home?" Alex yawns and nods.

Alex got picked up by his mother as they return to the car and head for home, both parents keep checking the mirrors and looking over their shoulders. But no one is there, no one who follows them except for the odd similar turn in which they keep going afterwards and certainly no sign of that black tinted car. "...I think we were just overreacting." The father mumbles under his breath as he pulls up into his garage. Closing the garage door behind them and helping everyone out.

Alex rushes into the house. "Hey! Echo! We're HOOOME." There's the adorable yip yaps of Echo, a small, fluffy husky puppy who rushes out of his kennel and hops onto Alex's small body as his parents come in and go into the kitchen which is just a few steps away from the door leading into the garage. As Alex and plays around with Echo on the floor, getting licked all over his face.

A few minutes pass, before a knock to the door arrives, Alex went upstairs to play with Echo in his parent's room, so his parents freely froze with a worried expression since their child wasn't their to see them look upset. "...I'll check the door, you go upstairs." Alex's dad had the mother go upstairs to be with Alex as he went to the front door.

With a deep breath, he first checks the peep hole. 'a…? ...flower lady?' He was a mix of surprised and relieved when he checked, it wasn't anyone shady or suspicious, it looked like a flower girl in a sun bonnet that covered most of her face. He opened the door. "Hello! How may we help you?" Upon closer inspection, the flower girl had long, raven black hair, her eyes were hidden and from what little he could see of her face, he could tell she was very pretty. But her cloths made him raise an eyebrow, it wasn't a traditional flower girl outfit, it looked very...tough, professional, something more akin to what someone would wear on hard business.

"Oh, i was just wondering if you'd like some flowers." She held up her basket. Smiling a sweet and gentle smile.

"Sorry, but we can't right now, perhaps another time." He was about to close the door, but she stopped it with her foot.

"Really?...too bad." She took off her hat, Alex's dad felt his heart drop, he recognized those eyes, deep and bloody red. "You're going to need them for your fucking funeral!" He couldn't tell what hit him, but he felt a hard punch sent him smashing into the stairs behind them.

Alex's mother only had to peek outside for one moment to realize how bad things just got. "O-oh god.." She rushes over to Alex.

"Mommy? What was that loud bang?" He started getting shoved into the closet.

His mother but a finger over his mouth and shushed him, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. "P-please, keep quiet Alex, alright? There's a v-very bad person downstairs." Her tears start welling up, she knows what's about to happen.

Just as she closes the doors on Alex, Alex could hear his father's screams and the sound of flesh being beaten, ripped, torn and what sounds like gunshots, he couldn't hold back his worry and curiosity, he opened the closet door a crack and his entire body and heart froze at what he saw.

The halls outside the bedroom, they were covered in bloods. The woman mommy was talking to earlier that day was walking up the stairs, dragging papa's ripped up body along with her, she was grinning, a wide and toothy grin that's covered in just as much blood as her hands. The eyes weren't staring directly at Alex, but it still pierced through his soul regardless, he could hear the voices in his head start screaming in panic. His little brother started sobbing as their eyes were stuck open, watching the blood seep out and onto the floor.

Alex's mother was hiding behind the door, but the moment the woman was outside the bedroom's double doors, Alex's mom suddenly screamed as she was lifted up. "Hello, bitch!"

"W-WHAT?! WHY?! I-I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS OK-." The mother couldn't finish her sentence as the woman punched her in the gut, the invisible ghost that was gripping Alex's mom by her throat slammed her onto the bed.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO JUST LET YOU WALK AWAY?!" The woman's smile was now crazed, the eyes were wide and iris was shrunk, Alex's heart was pounding as he was starting to see a vague outline of the ghostly figure holding her mother down. "No...no no no no no...you...don't GET. TO. WALK!" The crazed mafia woman started grabbing and ripping at her cloths, showing more and more of an exquisite body that got the crazed mafia woman oddly excited, something was bulging where it shouldn't, but Alex couldn't take notice of that, he was too horrified.

"...m...mommy…?" Alex's trembling voice spoke as he swayed a little, gently bumping on the closet door, which made it creak open a little more, making the woman freeze.

"...now what's this?" She slowly turned her head to glare at Alex. "Right...you have a little snot nosed brat…tell me, brat, want to see me fuck your mother retarded~?"

"A-ALEX, CLOSE YOUR EYES, D-DON'T LET YOUR LITTLE BROTHER SEE!" She was sobbing and trying to reach around the bed. Alex couldn't close his eyes, the longer he stared, the more he saw some sort of glowing figure.

"Oh shut-" The woman suddenly felt her own victim knee her in the gut."GAH...FFFFFUCK! !" She drew a pistol out and shoved it into her mouth.

With a pull of the trigger, Alex and his 'little brother' saw their mother's brain splatter all over the floor. Now they both saw what was holding her down, a burning white spirit with a charcoal black dress and burning red eyes of rage, it looked like a queen made of fire, coal and fury.

"Tsk, well...body is still warm~" Before she can do anything, Alex suddenly started screaming, very loudly. To the point where it hurt her ears and Alex's own eyes rolled into the back of his head. "UGH, GOD DAMN BRAT!" She aims her gun right for Alex.

When she pulls the trigger...the bullet _**deflects**_ off of Alex. The woman's rage filled eyes start going wide in shock and her jaw drops as something rises out of Alex's shaking and rage filled body. "M-mama...p-papa...you…" The voices in his head all started screaming conflicting messages, until eventually something snapped and Sadist factory charged forward.

"OH SHIT, N.Q!" The woman leapt off the bed as her stand only just barely avoided being grabbed by the screaming stand. "JESUS!" Alex started screaming again, starting to charge the woman along with his stand. Echo rushed over to the body of Alex's mother and whimpered, trying to get her to move.

"I. WILL. END. YOU!" Alex actually jumped up, grabbing the woman's throat, both Alex and the woman had the same deep, bloody red eyes.

The woman's stand just barely punched him off. She began smiling again. "NOW THIS! THIS IS INTERESTING!" She heard the sirens blaring outside and sighed in annoyance. "Shit...well, kid, i'll have to kill you later." She just barely avoided getting pierced by Sadist factory's nails as she leapt down the stairs and out the door.

Alex sobbed and raged as he tried to scramble to his feet. "GET BACK HERE!" He kept collapsing, sobbing and holding himself.

Sadist factory stopped when it realized the woman is out of range, it goes and picks up Echo before returning to alex and holding him and Echo together. Trying to get him to stop crying. Despite being surrounded by the blood, organs and eviscerated bodies of his parents.

From that day forward, his condition only got worse, he started attacking and killing any girl who even shared a single similar feature as that woman. Anything, down to the most minor feature.


	8. Chapter 5:The step into the city

_**Chapter 5:The step into the city**_

Strike's eyes slowly opened up a crack as she yawned and stretched out of her bed. Her headache was gone and she felt allot better. She turned in bed and...saw Sparky, wearing a horse mask. "...W...why?" She is in genuine disbelief.

"I found it in the gift shop and decided to buy it." He takes the horse head off. "Anyways, I took a look through each of the rooms of the hotel, Alex isn't here, so i think our best course of action is to investigate that note first before we deal with him."

Strike straightened herself out and sat up."Right, best not to waste time i suppose...let's have breakfast and head out." Starlight queen immediatly shot out again and into the mini kitchen. "No need for that, queeny, we're going to eat out." Albeit slightly disappointed, Starlight queen returns to Strike as they step out of their room after getting dressed. After heading downstairs and eating at the hotel's mini restaurant, they look at a map for the nearest forest.

"Alright, so, what's our back up plan when we get lost? Because this note is telling us to blindly walk through a forest, that's just asking to get in major trouble." Strike knows this will not end well...at all, but she can't let a mystery go unsolved.

"We punch the trees down as a trail." Sparky just shrugs. "We'll have to improvise regardless of if we get lost or not."

"Thaaaat sounds like a very poor plan."

"It is, but we don't have many other options." They both head for the thickest collection of trees they can find, it takes multiple bus and taxi rides to get their, but they eventually reach the forests. "Alright...close our eyes...keep walking, fallow instincts." He extends his hand to Strike.

"...? What is it?" Strike doesn't seem to get why he's extending his hand over to her.

"So we don't get separated." He reaches and takes her hand, both their cheeks go a little bit red, but they eventually close their eyes together and step into the forest.

It takes a lot of tries, they trip on many branches during the first few attempts or slam right into the trees themselves, but when they start following their instincts, to their surprise they stopped tripping. Their bodies kept doing things they didn't even know they could do, until eventually they were hopping from tree to tree until they landed on a clearing. "A clearing? Is this where we open our eyes?" Strike felt around with her feet. No vines, no roots, nothing, it's clear.

"I say, yes. Open on three...one...two...three!" Sparky and Strike both open their eyes.

They see a massive, sprawling city, It dwarfs new York and london put together, Its sky is a dark twilight purple and the buildings all have a pinkish purple glow to them due to the street lights It looks like a mix of slums, High class residential areas, giving the place look like a divided city, where the lower class and higher class are very obvious,But no schools of any kind And people walk on the streets yet their are no cars here only people either on foot or on bikes, or sprinting around in s, It is a massive, misty city with tons of people.

"HOLY-" Strike stumbles back and blinks, her eyes went wide as dinner plates. "HOW DID WE GET HERE?!"

Sparky almost jumped back in surprise. "What the- HOW DID WE NOT SEE THIS WHILE FLYING HERE?!" The entrance to the city was nowhere to be seen, the forest simply blended into the city itself. Sparky walked forward and gently dragged strike along with him. "It...feels so weird…" Inhaling the air made Sparky feel slightly odd, as if his stand is getting a high from it.

"What...is this place?" Strike let's go of sparky and steps into the border of the city.

She looks around and sees stands, stands everywhere, being used nonchalantly as if they are a common everyday utility and everyone seems to be fully aware of other people's stands. "Is...everyone here a stand user?" Sparky could hardly belive it. So many stand users, it's like all non stand users were simply wiped off the face of existance.

Strike walked along side Sparky as they go further into the city. Everything was so surreal. Like a massive fantasy world. "This is...both beautiful and disturbing." She looked down an alley and saw three blatant thugs trying to lure over any passerbys. "Well, guess not everyone knows the definition of subtly."

"Wanna go kick their asses?" Sparky cracked his knuckles. Strike shook her head.

"Not until we know what's going on here. Let's find a place to stay first." Strike grabbed Sparky by the arm and started moving further into the city, keeping an eye on landmarks that she can use to find her way back.

After about an hour of walking and squeezing through crowds. They come across a hotel that looks almost identical to the one they were staying at in London. When they enter, even the interior looked identical to the one they had been staying in. "Excuse me-." Before Strike's words could even leave her mouth, the front desk attendant lazily threw a pair of identical keys at her as Starlight queen catches them.

"One for you, one for your boyfriend." She blows a bubble and keeps texting on her phone.

"Oh? Tha- wait, BOYFRIEND?!" Both Strike's and Sparky's cheeks go completely red.

"W-we're not-." Again, interrupted before they could finish talking.

"Whatever, just shoo shoo, i'm busy." The attendant waved her hand as a gesture of getting them to go away, Strike would be a lot angrier at her disrespectful attitude, but that boyfriend comment hit her off guard so she just scurries to the elevator and goes up to the floor stated on the key with Sparky.

"Ummm...so do you consider us-."

"Shut up, soldier boy." Strike put a finger over Sparky's mouth as they head for their room.

And outside the city, in an area far far away...ish.

"The fuck is this?"

Our green skinned gardner girl looks at a piece of paper with the same instructions as the one on Strike's paper.

 _ **To be continued**_


	9. Intro:Liz

A green skinned girl and her mother can be heard humming around the house. They water the plants. They trim some of the bulk and spread some new seeds. "Good work liz!" The larger woman puts her precious daughter back down on the floor.

Liz, the small green skinned girl gave the widest and most adorable smile. "Thanks mama!" She holds her mother's hand and they head for their house, skipping along the way.

"Let's go make some italian food, alright sweetie?" The mother opened the door and went for the kitchen, getting some pasta and sauce ingredients, along with a pot and water, turning the stove on and setting up the pot for the water to boil.

And as they enjoy their family time, a pair of mischievous idiots with mental issues snuck into their greenhouse, with a bottle of oil and a book of matches. As Liz and her mother finish dinner and head off to bed, the idiots are covering the plants in oil. Slurring their speech drunkenly.

And with a flick of the wrist, they lit a fire. Making Liz wake up to the sound of fire and burning. "What…?" She rubs her sleepy little eyes and waddles over to the window and checks outside, her eyes going wide making her gasp. "M-MOMMA'S PLANTS!" She rushed out of the house, whimpering and rushing closer to the fire, trying to look for the hose to make even an attempt. But it looks too late. "N-noo!" the fire wither away, leaving only ashes, making Liz whimpers. "M-mommy is going to be devastated…"

Her whimpers turn into little sobs, making her close her eyes, no longer able to see whats happening. The plants are regrowing...bigger than ever. She starts hearing the sound of rapid growth. "E-eh?" She opens her eyes and sees veins, tree trunks and other pants going towards the greenhouse, regrowing the plants even bigger than before. "WHOA! YAY, THANKS MAMA NATURE!" She calls into the trees, she's unaware that this is her own stand, she believes mother nature is now looking after her. With a sigh of relief, she skips back to her bed and drops in falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 6:strike the queen vs Veronica

_**Star strike the queen vs Veronica the DJ**_

Strike was already up the following 'morning' despite the sky still being in permanent twilight. "By fuck, how is it still dark out?" She's staring outside in sheer amazement, she was sure it would be sunrise.

Sparky groaned and hugs his pillow. "Fucking cluuuuuuub…"

"Eh? Club?" Strike only now started hearing the loud music. It's the annoying club music she's always hated. "Oh shit, we have a club nearby…"

"It's been playing music AAAAAALLLLLLLL NIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT! I haven't been getting a wink of sleep…" Sparky smashes his head repeatedly into his soft pillow.

Strike sighs and thinks for a moment. "...Well, how about i go tell them to shu-."

"Yes, go, do it, tell them to shut the fuck up for me." He gestures her to go, she is way too tired to care all too much.

"Alright…" Strike cracks her neck and steps outside, going down the door, thinking of what to say to the D.J. who may or may not be an ass hole.

The club lights flash multiple colors as Strike steps inside, their are dozens upon dozens of people dancing on the dance floor, drinking at the bar, flirting with each other or laughing as they make jokes, the music is so loud that each beat causes strike's bones to rattle and her heart to pound as she spots the DJ at the very back with speakers almost to the roof, from this distance, the DJ appears to have long, raven black hair, pale white skin and a shirt to match, dark grey jeans and a pair of bat themed headsets as she bobs her head to the beat. Strike shakes her head to get the headache out as she starts pushing through the crowds, the closer she gets, the more she notices something is wrong with the DJ. The whites of her eyes are completely black, her iris is red like blood, it gives her the appearance of a vampire.

"By fuck, she looks both creepy AND annoying." Strike barely hear herself think or even speak the words as the music only got louder and louder, to the point where she thought she was about to lose her hearing. "HEY!" She screamed into the DJ's ear, the music was so loud she couldnt hear it even that range. "HEY, TURN THAT DOWN!" Still nothing, she can barely hear herself at this range.

With a growl of frustration, she looks over the DJ table, seeing the off button, Strike slams it, suddenly shutting down all the music in the club, making everyone stop and get confused as the DJ gets startled from the sudden hand turning her music off. "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK GIVES?!" She turns and glares at strike with her deep red eyes filled with rage.

Strike steps into her face and grabs her by the shirt. "Turn. the fucking. Music. Down. their are people in a hotel who are trying to sleep, are we clear?"

The DJ grits her teeth. "Crystal...names Veronica in case you were wondering...you may have heard of me."

"I never have, try not to get on our nerves again Veronica." Feeling like a badass, Strike let's veronica go as she walks off the stage and surprisingly, everyone clears the way to the exit, she briskly starts walking down the aisle.

Veronica scoffs and slowly raises the knobs and dials to their max setting. "Hey, lady, how about a special song, just for you?"

"I don't want a-." Strike turns around and her eyes go wide as veronica activates the table again and the speakers suddenly blare heavy metal guitars at such a volume that it hits strike, throwing her off her feet and it feels like all her muscles just got pulled back. Just before she gets thrown out the door, she grabs the door frame and grunts in pain as the sound waves cause the ground to shatter and put ungodly high strain on Strike's bones.

"HAH, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?! GO AHEAD, KEEP YOURSELF AT THE DOOR WAY! Keeps me from having to leval a chunk of the city just to kill you!" The music is so loud that the sound waves can be physically seen bursting out the speakers and hitting strike in waves of near bone breaking volumes.

"S...s...Starlight…" Strike slowly opened her eyes and grit her teeth as she felt her ears strain just as much as her bones and muscles that are barely keeping her inside the building. "Q...queen."

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Veronica was laughing for a moment but stopped and blinked in confusion as she realized. Her stand's guitar blast had gone...mute. "..What?" She fiddles around with her DJ table and looks at her speakers, the sound waves were still their, but they were frozen. "WHAT THE FUCK?! THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY STAND?!" She slams her fist on the table, looks up and sees Strike, panting on the floor as Starlight queen has somehow _punched_ the soundwaves. "Did...did you fucking...DID YOU PUNCH SOUND?! WHAT?! HOW?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU CANNOT PUNCH SOUND, SOUND IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN PUNCH!"

Strike stood up and cracked her neck as she coughed a bit of blood. The soundwave that connected to Starlight queen's fist actually cracks and suddenly, the sound waves that were frozen in the air all shatter like glass, making Veronica yelp in confusion. "On the contrary, bitch." Strike raised her head to glare at Veronica. "This is the power of my stand...it's located in its right hand...and it's power...is to negate, break and shatter the abilities of any other stand it's hand touches...that includes your soundwaves. So whatever form of attack you throw at me, so long as it's from your stand, i can get rid of it.

Veronica doesn't look any less infuriated, she slams everything to max and starts up hellish beats' attack again, blasting heavy metal from its speakers as Strike walks towards the oncoming wave, again, Starlight queen throws a punch with its right hand and when the soundwave connects to it, it cracks and shatters like glass. "GRRR, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Veronica retracts hellish beats, it was the two speakers and the DJ table.

"And so is your annoying music." Strike cracks a smirk as she sprints straight for Veronica, everyone else in the club runs for the exit, not wanting to be caught in a clash between the two.

Veronica hops off the stage and aims a smaller version of one of her speakers, just as it's about to blare music straight for strike, Starlight queen shoots out in front of her, barely giving her any time to react, it backhands the speaker away, causing her to yelp in surprise just before Strike's knee firmly slams into her stomach. As Starlight queen punches Veronica so hard that she gets slammed into the wall, making her groan and stumbles out of the wall crater. "One of us isn't walking out of here today…" Veronica brings up hellish beats again.

Strike waits and sees the soundwaves come out, instead of letting Starlight queen handle it, she leaps out of the way, but since she didn't factor in the widening cone effect, she hisses in pain as her leg gets hit by it and she loses balance, slamming herself into the wall with a hiss as the floor where she was just standing shatters. "S-shit." She's pretty sure from the lack of control in her right leg, it means that it's broken, it's just not visible.

"Awww, does your lil punch ghost have it's limits?" Veronica starts having the speakers turn, shattering and shaking the floor as they move to aim for Strike. "Should have thought twice about coming here!"

Strike takes a deep breath, the soundwaves are getting closer and they are already rattling her bones. "Starlight queen, go!" Starlight queen grabs and pushes her out of the way just in time, letting the area they were just standing shatter, Starlight queen then turns around and punches the waves again, muting and shattering it.

"Stop moving and let me hit you!" Veronica wipes the blood from her mouth and starts turning her entire table to get Strike back into view, but as she turns, she can't see where Strike vanished off too. "OH WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?!"

Starlight queen taps veronica's shoulder from behind. "Ari, ari."

Veronica pauses for a moment, her hellish beats turn off as she slowly turns around, coming face to face with Starlight queen, who crossed her arms as if being a very stern mother. "...Ooohhhh. Crap baskets…"

Strike peeks out from behind Starlight queen. "Good last choice of words."

Starlight queen suddenly punches Veronica with so much force that it sounds like every bone in her face simultaneously _**SHATTERED**_ from the force. "ARI" The next punch hits Veronica up a few feet, making her float up a little to Starlight queen's eye level. "ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI-!" Starlight queen unleashes a barrage of punches, each one smashing a different part of her body and causing a bone shattering sound.

Strike brushes her hair out of her eyes as her Stand pummels veronica upwards and finally, it pulls back it's fist for the final blow. "Arrivederci." Starlight queen slams the final blow into Veronica's gut, causing her to cough up blood onto Strike's cheek, there's a delay but after a moment, Veronica is sent flying and smashes into a wall, hitting her head on the concrete of the club building, slumping onto the floor with a groan and twitch.

Strike limps over with a groan and kneels down to her, the club has been almost totally destroyed by the DJs attacks, it looked like a bomb was set off, it resembles a post-apocalyptic hell hole after mere seconds of Hellish beat's effects. "Damn...if i were caught in that attack longer than i have, i'd be taken apart…" Strike mumbles to herself as she kneels down to Veronica.

Veronica's eyes, mouth and nose are all bleeding, her ears ring and it feels her whole body is the equivalent of crumbled up paper, her bones barely feel connected to the rest of her and she feels like she can barely keep her eyes open as all the energy and ability to keep going was beat out of her as well as the excruciating pain, she can still see Strike's face however, albeit blurry and out of focus. "W-what...do you want?...you won...i-i'll stop playing music so loud, just...get out, i need to nap."

"You seem under the impression that i'm a merciful soul…" Strike's eyes glared down at Veronica, something about those eyes did not seem friendly. Veronica couldn't tell what she meant by that for a moment.

"What do you mean by…?" The realization hits her like a truck, her eyes go wide and she almost begins hyperventilating. "W-wait! You can't be serious! Over playing music too loud?!"

"You made an attempt on my life." Strike cracks her neck as Starlight queen comes out, cracking its knuckles. "It's only fair that i take yours." Veronica gasps and covers her face, ignoring the pain of broken arms, but to her surprise, she didn't feel a punch cave her skull in. "...C...can't...m...move…?"

Veronica opened her eyes a crack, she saw Strike and Starlight queen being held in place by Golden strings that are in their skin like puppet strings. Veronica sighs in relief and coughs up a lot more blood than normal, she's practically coughing out puddles now. "T-took you long enough, sis."

Strike couldn't move, now she could barely even talk now. But she saw the sister that Veronica was referring to, this woman was just as tall as Strike herself was, she wore a classy blue maid dress, a satchel, had golden strings coming out of her hands, A head of purple hair that's clipped up and bangs that almost cover one eye, a scar down her left eye and what look like a pair of purple, bird like iris, not only that, but just like veronica:the whites of her eyes are completely black, making her look something other than human. "Veronica, you utter fool, mother has told you not to anger people in this city." She bends down and grabs her sister, Strike notices something else. Wings big, angel like wings, with blue rimmed feathers and black interior feathers. She looked like a form of discolored angel.

"Ehehehe...sorry, guess i couldn't control my temper." With her sister's help, Veronica manages to get up as her sister carries her almost without effort.

The purple haired sister now looks at Strike's frozen body. "As for you, be glad you're not the one in the wrong here, otherwise...i'd have to take that head of yours." She looks into Strike's eyes as she's frozen, now she's also horrified since she can't do anything, if this woman wanted to, she would have no issue being able to simply choke her out, despite her rather fragile figure, something tells Strike she's capable of allot more.

Veronica faints half way out of the club, as soon as they both step outside the building, Strike is released and she drops with a grunt, losing her balance and rubbing her leg. "Okay...i'm going to need a bit of help for this."

After a call and about half an hours wait, Strike sees Sparky peek his head around the corner and step inside. "Holy fucking shit! What happened here?! Are you ok?!" Sparky looks at the massive mess of the building then rushes over to Strike.

"Yea, got a broken leg though." She gives a small, humorous smile as Starlight queen whimpers and holds up her user's leg.

Sparky goes over and raises an eyebrow. "What the hell did you do?" Back to life comes out and sparky starts breathing in a certain way that gives him a glow, putting his hand on Strike's broken leg. Very rapidly does the bone painlessly mends itself back together and fixes itself to the point where it's fully repaired.

"Well, the DJ tried to kill me. I was hit all over the place actually but my leg took one really strong blow, the rest i'm pretty sure would have snapped if i had been too slow- also by god how did you fix it so fast?!" She moves her leg around, hopping up and kicking her leg around.

"A mix of my stand's ability and hamon, my stand can heal very rapidly, as can my hamon." Sparky stands back up.

Strike's eyebrow raises immensely. "The fuck is hamon?"

"Life energy, i actually remember when i got my first ability to use it, a drunk hamon user accidentally punched me in a specific spot of my diaphragm and I took my first hamon breath." He shrugs. "Anyway, let's go have breakfast, i think you deserved it."

Strike pauses for a moment before shrugging."Yea, sure." Strike fallows Sparky out of the club, but she can't help but think about who that purple haired woman was. Her stand was simple..yet eerily powerful.

 _ **To be continued**_


	11. Chapter 7:Cold blooded friends

_**Cold blooded friends**_

The twilight sky shimmers a purple and lights the strange city that Liz is walking through. She followed the instructions on the paper and somehow ended up in a massive, purple city. "So little plant life here...it almost feels barren." It really isn't, but compared to how much plant life she's used to.

She heads into one of the alleyways, looking around for a plan on how to get to the rooftops to get a better view. "Heeey pretty la-." The voice behind her barely gets another word out before green september uppercuts him with a fist made of plants.

"Not now, captain pervert." Green september curls around Liz's hips and lifts her up like an elevator, gently placing her onto the roof. "Ooo pretty view…" Liz walks along the rooftops, using green september as a bridge on occasion to cross buildings. She was on the opposite side to wherever Strike and Sparky were in the city, she didn't recognize those names but she is apparently supposed to meet with them, or at least that's what the paper said on the back.

Liz starts nearing a massive tower, curiosity takes over her movements as she makes a seat out of green september and starts using it as a sort of elevator to rise up next to the building. Peeking in through the windows, the building is mostly abandoned aside from the occasional person walking along the halls, it doesn't look like a office building. It resembles more of a massive research facility of some kind, no one has taken notice of her yet.

Liz eventually peeks in on the top floor, to her surprise it is the most populated floor. And for the first time, she's been noticed. "What the heck is this building used-." She felt green september get grabbed by something, she blinks in confusion as her green september would normally be way too big for a normal person to grab. "For?" She was about to looked down, but instead, she screamed as something started pulling green september back down and her along with it, down all thirty five stories. Down to the bottom where what looks like a massive war machine like robot that's dragging her green september down to street level. "HOLY SHIT!" Liz clinged onto green september for dear life as the machine, covered in strange symbols, some of them looking like nazi symbols started leaning in and examining her with massive glowing eyes. "U-umm...good...giant...nazi war machine?...good boy?" She nervously chuckled as she tried to climb down.

"Do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong, little girl." The user of the machine speaks from somewhere on it's giant shoulders. "Get her, Propaganda." While this confirms Liz's suspicions of this being one massive stand, that doesn't change the fact that it's winding up it's arm to punch her into paste right about now.

"SHIT, GREEN SEPTEMBER!" She surrounds herself in green september's roots and the punch hits the roots instead of her, launching her like a giant, incredibly sturdy egg. Her ,screaming can be faintly heard as she gets bounced from roof to roof and building to building, ragdolling inside her own stand. She gets slammed into a building, groaning and falling limp in the roots, panting and gently putting herself down. "Okay...that...hurt allot." She shakily stands up and looks around, she was launched a very long distance from the tower. "Where was i punched off to?" She starts stumbling down the street.

As she walks, she felt someone beginning to approach. She realized that the street she was on was pretty desolate, besides one very shady looking man who was starting to come towards her. His movements strange and slightly creepy, as if something in his brain is keeping him from being able to move normally. But when they came within twenty feet of each other, Liz froze and so did he as he was glaring at her up and down. "...Not like her...nothing like her." The shaky voice of this creeper barely seemed to wheeze out and Liz breathed a sigh of relief as he seems to have calmly walked away, not being like whoever he was looking for was a blessing.

Liz kept an eye on him, she knows it was a stupid idea but she tailed him, not very closely, but she needed to find her way back to a crowd. She could feel that giant war machine's rumbling nearby. 'I have so many questions and absolutely no answers…' Liz slipped from one hiding spot to the next, one eye constantly on the man in the dark green hoodie and the other is on the lookout for any other suspicious figures. 'C'mooon there's gotta be a park with people in it or something.' She wasn't entirely sure if that would be true, to her, it's night time but it has been night time for as long as she was here.

"Hey, you alright flower girl?"

Liz yelps and turns to smack whoever just spoke, but her hand gets stopped with relative ease by a blue haired girl who looks like a beauty wearing beautiful french fashion. "CRAP, DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!"

"Hey, hey, sorry." She puts her hands up. "You just looked a bit weird, you were sneaking around and i got a tad curious." They barely notice the gentle rumble that occurred. "My name's Star strike."

Liz raises her eyebrow. "Star strike? That...honestly sounds like a alias."

The ground shakes a little. "It is, but i never give my real name to anyone." Strike looked around. She felt that second rumble. "...er...did you feel that?"

Liz steps closer to Strike, she doesn't know strike very well, but she's allot more comforting than what's coming. "Yes...yes i did…" Something started sounding like it's smashing through and past buildings.

"That sounds like...glass and concrete being shattered." Strike takes a step towards the noise until the building she's looking at suddenly cracks. "What the…"

In a sudden burst of dust, concrete, sparks and gravel. A massive machine smashes through the building, charging like a lunatic as it winds up its arm to throw a massive punch. "IT FOLLOWED ME?!" Liz has green september come out and rush forward to try and trip propaganda.

"THIS THING IS FOLLOWING YOU?!" Starlight queen comes out as the enemy stand is going for Liz, not Strike, but when green september fails to tripit and it swings down to smash Liz into paste.

"EEEEEK!" Green september covers Liz much like it did before. But instead of the defense being met with a devastating blow, Liz instead hears something that sounds like metal being repeatedly hit with something hard. "W...what?" She walks to the end of her wall and peeks through the cracks. She sees strike's back instead of Propaganda's fist and when she stands on her toes to see more.

"ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI." Starlight queen's battle cry is punctuated every time with a barrage of fists slamming into Propaganda. Pushing it back until it retracts its fist to look at it's new opponent.

"Move aside, my business is not with you." The voice seems to come from a speaker in the giant, hulking machines body as it slouches over to speak, showing off all it's moving parts and almost blocky-like structure.

Strike huffs and brushes her hair out of her eyes. "Considering you were just about to attempt to kill her, yea, i'd say i'm going to have to intervene."

"She saw some things she shouldn't have." It's head lowers to glare at her with it's large, camera lense like eyes. "I cannot let her go off."

"I BARELY SAW ANYTHING, I WAS ESSENTIALLY SKIMMING!" Liz hissed out, like as in actually hissed it out like a snake.

Strike sighs and cracks her neck. "Why is Sparky never around when a fight breaks out." Strike gets ready as Liz gets green september ready. "Starlight queen!"

She lunges forward as Starlight queen bursts out, punching one of the camera like eyes with brutal precision. "GAH, FUCKING ELL!" Propaganda reels back as it's user either just lost half the stand site. Or perhaps that punch really did take out his eye, Strike can't tell, he's either hidden inside the stand or really far away and watching through cameras.

The massive war machine pulls back its massive arm and starts swiping it in an arc in front of it, smashing through buildings, street clutter and almost Liz and Strike. But green september catches it in a massive arc of roots and plant life forms slip inside, grabbing and clogging it's mechanical parts. "Not on my watch!" It holds and pins the arm in place.

Strike gives Liz a thumbs up before jumping onto the arm and running up it to head for the joints on the arm. It's angry roars become mechanical screeches as it begins to lift its other arm to swat Strike off, only for Liz to give the second arm the same treatment. "HEY, ASS HOLE!" Starlight queen comes out and starts winding back a punch. "IT'S BREAK TIME!" Starlight queen punches Propaganda's joints so hard it creeks and starts cracking to the point of almost breaking. Starlight queen then slowly looks at Strike with a face that translates to. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Strike shrugs. "Hey, it wasn't THAT bad."

Propaganda screeches and thrashes around, it's arm starts being pulled off by green september, breaking as oil and wires spill out with it's attempts to keep itself together. "YOU STUPID- RAAGH, THIS ISN'T WORTH MY TIME!" Propaganda is suddenly gone. Leaving Strike with nothing to stand on.

"HOLY CRAP!" She just barely grabs onto one of green september's roots before she falls.

"I got ya!" Liz brings Strike down gently and goes over to her.

"Thanks for the help." Strike hops down and sighs, dusting her outfit off. "So, are we going to talk about what that guy wanted with you?"

Liz sighs, then with a creek behind her, they both snap their attention to the man behind them. "Oh give me a break…"

 _ **To be continued**_


	12. Chapter 8:cold blooded friends part 2

_**Cold blooded friends:part 2**_

Liz had completely forgotten about the man she was following, she also completely forgot that fighting a giant nazi robot will probably attract a lot of attention.

Strike, meanwhile was petrified stiff. She recognized that man and she knew that furious look on his face meant trouble. "Alex...shit, you really are going to chase me to the ends of the fucking earth, aren't you?"

"Wait, you know this guy?!" Liz backs away and gets behind Strike, feeling more comfortable with what she thinks is a girl more suited to fighting than gardening.

"Well, you get to know allot about a person when they have attempted to murder you and stalked you into a different country." Starlight queen comes out as another layer of protection for both Strike and Liz.

Alex's eye is twitching, his entire body seems to be shaped even more oddly than before, Strike isn't sure if it's because of the lighting or distortion of some kind, but his limbs seem way too oddly proportioned from the rest of him. He glances around, when he realizes their is no one to stop him, Sadist factory comes out with it's eyes looking especially red. "You...i'll...kill you!"

Strike braces herself as Alex charges her, Sadist factory throws and collides punches with Starlight queen, each collision causing a shockwave. Creating cracking sounds in the air, each punch snapping at each other in a split second.

'T-they are so...fast.' Liz watches in awe as the two stands circle each other, blocking, deflecting and punching each other's attacks, the users both glaring at each other through the distortions in the air, Strike with grit teeth of determination and Alex with pure hate.

"ARI!" Starlight queen uppercuts through Sadist factory's defenses. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Starlight queen speeds up, starting to unleash a punch burst into sadist factory's gut, hitting it all over the torso.

Sadist factory gets pushed back and can be seen cracking slightly. "Grrrr…" Alex held his gut and bled through his teeth.

"You're stand is so powerful!" Liz is watching the fight, she's amazed at how powerful each stand is and even more impressed at how Starlight queen seems able to match or even out-do anything sadist factory in anything it attempts.

"THANK YOU BUT NOT THE TIME FOR COMPLIMENTS!" Strike grips her arms as Starlight queen blocks a barrage of oncoming punches from sadist factory, it doesn't damage her but it definitely makes Strike's arms soar. "Why the hell are you even after me?!"

Sadist factory mimics Starlight queen's previous move and mid-punch barrage it uppercuts into the guard, breaking it. "Got you!"

Strike gasps and braces herself. But just before a hole is punched into her. "ZOOM PUNCH!"

The golden arm of Back to life zooms forward and punches Sadist factiry's arm away, follwing up with another punch to it's face. Sparky is standing just outside the hotel he and Strike stay in. "So, you're the one whos stalking my friend...damn, your stand is ugly."

Alex let's out another growl like a dog, but then relizes just how out numbered he is, Strike and Liz on one side and sparky on the other, if they all attacked at once, he wouldnt be able to survive it. "Damn it…" He bolts and sadist factory turns and starts firing nails rapidly.

"GREEN SEPTEMBER!"

Green september shoots up and creates a wall of branches, catching the nails and then pushing them back out.

"ORA!" Alex feels a hard sonic punch to the side of his ribs. Making him scream and get smashed through a nearby wall. "Yare yare daze…"

"Who the hell was that?!" Strike rushes over but Alex gets back up, groaning and limping away.

Strike turns and sees a massive, mountain of a man wearing a white coat and hat with allot more ornaments than even she has, along with seeming to have his hair and hat merging together. "There seems to be a lot of fights that break out in this city...are you alright?"

"Yea...i'm fine, thanks, hopefully that broke a rib or so, who are you?" Strike can't stop trying to figure out how his hat and hair have been combined.

"Kujo." He adjusts his hat. "Jotaro kujo, i'm here to investigate this strange city after hearing about how many stand users were here."

 _ **To be continued**_


	13. Chapter 9:Stars of light and platinum

_**Stars of light and platinum**_

"Wait, Jotaro kujo? I think i heard that name before, are you that marine biologist?" Strike crosses her arms as Liz and Sparky walk over to see who the new stranger is.

"Yes, I am, but that's not what i'm here to study." Jotaro takes out a set of pictures, taking a look at them as he glances around, comparing the city to the images he has.

Sparky raises an eyebrow and also looks at the hat. "Whats a marine biologist doing in a city full of stands? Are you a stand user?"

Jotaro sighs a little as Star platinum emerges and reveals itself. "Yes, i am a stand user, non-stand users are not able to enter the city….hm?" He notices that the small green skinned girl is starring at him with wide eyes and a very nervous look.

"U-uhhh...hi...i'm...Liz" She meekly waves from behind Strike.

'Give me a break...I need to find out what this city is all about, not a relationship.' Jotaro hands strike the pictures. "Do you know where I can find these towers?"

Strike takes the pictures and examines them, they are slightly blurry images of towers, each one seeming to seep with some kind of disgusting and perverted power, like it's made of sins and monsters. "I...can't really tell."

Liz peeks over and sees them as well. "Hey! I know that one! It's the tower I was looking through when propaganda tried to chase and kill me." She snatches the pictures and takes a closer look. "Yea, this is definitely the tower i was looking through."

"Can you tell me where it is? Me and my partners will go investigate." Jotaro puts his hand forward to the pictures but Sparky stops Liz from speaking.

"Whoa, whoa, before we tell you anything, we need to slow the hell down, this is a bit much to just blindly accept, i have allot of questions and you certainly won't be going into the tower without us." Sparky has has the stern look of a determined soldier, Jotaro can see that he's right. Jotaro has seen enough bizarre happenings like this for it to be normal, but this must be new for at least some of these much younger adults.

"...Alright, ask away, but talk as we walk." Jotaro begins moving as the three follow behind him.

They spend hours walking with him, talking and asking each other questions, introducing themselves, explaining how they got their and why this city is so suspicious. By the time they start seeing the signs of Liz's through the city with her ball of plants, Strike, Liz and sparky are determined to figure out the mystery behind what this city is and why is has so many strange properties.

"Alright, so we got introductions out of the way. Now i'm just going to say it now...the rest of you, head back to the hotel." Sparky stops the group and points back at the direction they came from.

"WHAT?!" Strike steps into his face. "WHAT HAPPENED TO 'you're not going without us' ?!"

"That's before Jotaro said that whoever was behind this would have no problem killing us. I suggest even he leaves it to me, i'm ex-military a-" Before sparky could even finish his explanation, Starlight queen punches him so hard that he falls on his ass with a thud. "GAH ffffuck!"

"I AM NOT STAYING HOME ANYMORE! I GOT OUT OF MY HOME FOR ADVENTURE AND TO SEE THE WORLD! You. are. Not. taking that from me!" Strike picks him up by the collar with one arm and is about to hit him again.

Star platinum grabs her arm and keeps it away. "Calm down! And Sparky as for your ridiculous idea, no, if anything you need to stay back, you're confusing bravery for stupidity."

"Let go of me!" Strike pulls her arm away. "STARLIGHT QUEEN!" In a rage, Starlight queen comes out, about to throw a punch barrage.

"NGH!" Jotaro sees the punch coming and he momentarily goes into a silent panic. "STAR PLATINUM, THE WORLD!" Time comes to a stop in an abrupt halt. "That was-." The grey world of stopped time suddenly cracks as Starlight queen's hand suddenly closes into a fist. "WHAT?!" Jotaro hops back as Starlight queen's arm resumes moving, smashing stopped time 'How did she do that?!'

Starlight queen zooms forward and her punches only just barely get blocked by Star platinum, they seem to match each other in speed and strength. "ARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!"

"ORA!" Star platinum slips it's arm past the barrage and punches Starlight queen in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and Strike.

"OOF!" Strike falls down and holds her gut, her rage being knocked out of her.

Liz suddenly grabs everyone with green september. "Okay, EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

She ends up shaking everyone back to their senses, even Strike gets the rage taken out of her. "OKAY, OKAY, I'M CALM!" Strike pants and gets put down, groaning.

Everyone took a moment to breathe in and sigh. Jotaro was especially exasperated. "Alright, Sparky, whatever your reasoning, your idea is terrible." Jotaro adjusts his hat and puts a hand in his pocket. "If you want to help, fine, but you're not going at it alone."

Sparky cracks his neck from Strike's lift. "Fine...I just don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I can handle myself." Strike crosses her arms and huffs.

"...Ari ari?" Starlight queen is off to the side, Poking star platinum.

"What is your stand doing?" Jotaro raises an eyebrow when he takes notice.

"She's just like a curious child, don't mind her." Strike waves at it dismissively. "Anyway, who are these partners you mentioned?"

"Well...let's go meet them."

 _ **To be continued**_


End file.
